Thunderbird 2
Thunderbird 2 is one of the original five rescue vehicles of International Rescue from the Thunderbirds TV series. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Thunderbird 2 VS Gundam Heavyarms (Complete) History Thunderbird 2 was created by International Rescue as a heavy-duty supplier and transporter of tools and equipment to a rescue zone. Designed and built by Brains, the team's engineer and mechanic, Thunderbird 2 is capable of hauling multitudes of equipment, but its size, versatility and lifting capability makes it a prominent rescue vehicle in its own right. It is even capable of carrying Thunderbird 4 on a mission, and is the main rescue vehicle for Earth-based missions. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 60ft / 18.3 meters (Normal) // 110ft / 33.5 meters (Pod lowered) * Length: 250ft / 76.2 meters * Width: 180ft / 54.9 meters * Top speed: 2,000mph / 894 m/s (Cruising) // 12,000mph / 5,364 m/s (Maximum) * Weight: 406 tons / 368 metric tons * Main Pilot: Virgil Tracy * Armor: Top secret * Power Source: Atomic fusion reactor Crew Virgil Tracy * Main pilot Gordon Tracy * Co-pilot * Aquanaut of Thunderbird 4 Alan Tracy * Astronaut of Thunderbird 3 Brains * Lead Engineer * Mechanic Tin-Tin Kyrano * Special International Rescue Agent * Half-niece of The Hood, International Rescue's arch-enemy * Alan Tracy's love interest * Kyrano's daughter Pod Vehicles and Equipment Firefly * Can travel into the heart of a burning fire * Shoots explosive nitro-glycerine shells to put out fires * Equipped with high and low pressure foam turrets Electromagnetic Pod Grabs * Can lift up to 25 tons * Lowered through doors in the underside * Works in suction mode and magnetic mode Laser Cutter Vehicle * Powerful laser cutter * Capable of cutting through blast doors * Uses an on-board computer for determing laser power Jammers * Electronic countermeasure (ECM) jamming * Used to protect from missiles Air-to-air Unit Observation Cameras * Two on the port and starboard sides respectively Machine Cannons * Two machine cannons, manned * Demolition machine cannon in underside just before pod Missile Launcher Thunderbird 4 * Aquanaut: Gordon Tracy * Height: 12 ft / 3.6 meters * Power source: Hydrogen fuel cell plant * Top Speed: 173MPH (Underwater) / 115MPH (Surface) Arsenal * Missile launcher * Battering ram * Laser * "Paralyser" Thunderbird 6 * Tiger Moth biplane * Pilot: Brains * Height: N/A * Top speed: Unknown * Used as a satellite Feats * Performed countless rescues * Knocked out giant alligators with just tranquilizer darts in the machine cannons * Jammed Skythrust's landing gear and stopped it being hijacked with a non-explosive missile * Helped Thunderbird 1 to destroy a base of Black Phantom * Lifted a giant solar generator reflector from the bottom of a mountain Faults * Put out of commission by U.S.N Sentinel with a few missiles * A large target * Usually carries non-lethal rounds * Crew can sometimes argue Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male